


Quidditch Wife

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness
Summary: Draco has a really bad day, but Harry's got a job for him anyway. Written for jennavere as an early b-day present.





	Quidditch Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quidditch Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218658) by Professor McKitten [archived by [TheHexFiles_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHexFiles_archivist/pseuds/TheHexFiles_archivist)]. 

一年以前，Harry Potter在最终战役里击败了黑魔王。年轻的英雄浑身是伤，濒临死亡。他躺在战场上，那个他两年以来的秘密爱人，凤凰社无价的间谍，抛去了他食死徒的面具，跪倒在Harry身边。因而，整个巫师世界知道了Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy之间的爱情故事。

当Draco Malfoy在圣芒戈医院魔法疾病与创伤科，Harry Potter的床边为他守夜时，他的父亲Lucius Malfoy在提供信息导致食死徒组织的彻底垮台后，从Azkaban得以释放。一旦自由，老Malfoy立刻开始在法律程序上切断Draco Malfoy和家族财富的联系，以报复他眼中Draco的叛逆行为。依然守候在他爱人的床边，Draco Malfoy雇佣了一个律师开始反诉讼。巫师法庭，认定这两个男人通过时间能弥合他们之间的分歧，命令Lucius Malfoy在他们分析案情的时候继续支持Draco Malfoy习惯的生活方式。

今天，Harry Potter活着而且很好。他刚刚签约成为Chudley Cannons队的找球手，被期待领导这支球队夺得世界杯。他和Draco Malfoy住在伦敦的大公寓里。

今天，Draco Malfoy需要出庭聆听他和他父亲之间案件的最后判决。Harry Potter会在他身边为他高兴，或是安慰他，当决议被宣布的时候。

（注，俱乐部队当然不能打世界杯，应该是作者迷糊了。）

················

“能够买东西而不用把所有的帐单都寄给我父亲真是太好了，”Draco说。他穿上他最好的长袍，就在两天前收到传票的时候买的（由他父亲付帐），梦幻的叹息了一声。

“Draco，也许你不应该抱这么大的希望。你知道律师说的，法庭很可能站在你父亲那边。那是他的钱，毕竟。”

Draco轻蔑的挥挥手。“哦，Harry，拜托。他们不可能站在我父亲那边。他是个可怕又顽固的人，我们是战争英雄。我是你心爱的男朋友，整个世界没有人会做任何事来惹你生气。他们怎么可能站在他那边，我问你？”

Harry系好他长袍上的最后一个结。“呃，法律显然在他那边。你没有对那财富的合法权利--”

“我是他唯一的儿子！”

“是，但是只要他还活着，钱就是他的。而他已经修改了遗嘱，所以你什么也继承不到了，你知道。很明显他想要你离开他的生命。”

Draco转向Harry，他的唇抿成一条直线，眼神强硬。“听起来好像你希望他赢。财富属于Malfoy家族。我是一个Malfoy。他没有挣一分钱，它是祖传下来的。它是我的就跟是他的一样多。”

Harry把Draco拉进他的怀抱，给了他一个快速安抚的吻。“当然我不希望他赢。我全心全意的同意你；只是从法律角度来看，钱是他的。律师就是这么说的--”

“律师可以去死，我们会赢的，Harry，我能感觉到。现在来吧，不然我们要迟到了。我等不及看我父亲的脸，当他们告诉他必须把一半的财产交给我的时候！那是个光辉的时刻！”

Draco挥舞着胳膊大笑着，这邪恶的笑声完全适合出现于任何麻瓜恐怖电影。

“我希望你是对的，”Harry低声说。

“什么？”

“没什么，没什么。那么我们一起幻影显形？”

Draco的手环住Harry的腰，紧紧贴住他--这是他们版本的辅助幻影显形。

“当然，”他懒洋洋的说。Harry忍不住微笑着再一次吻了他的男朋友，然后随着一声震耳欲聋的响声消失了。

··

整个英国巫师社会的每一个人看来都出现在法庭上。Draco和他的律师站在法庭一侧的坐席里，而Lucius Malfoy和他的律师站在另一 侧的坐席里。Harry坐在Draco身后，一手放在金发少年的背上支持他。尽管Draco满怀乐观，Harry却有一种相反的感觉，事情到底不会那么顺利。Harry看不到Draco的脸，但是从Lucius Malfoy穿越房间的怒视判断，Harry可以猜出父亲与儿子间不吝于在公众前表达感情。

门开了，巫师法庭走进了房间。当他们走向座位时，每个人都站了起来，然后再次唧唧喳喳的坐下。Draco扭头看着他们，Lucius Malfoy也是。Harry有些迷惑的看到他们都挂着同样自鸣得意的笑容。

巫师法庭花了几分钟才安坐下来。Harry立刻注意到他们谁也没看向Draco，几乎所有人看起来都在座位上蠕动。他看着Draco；他脸上自鸣得意的笑容已经消失了。他第一次担忧的看向Harry。

“Malfoy先生，”Tiberius Ogden，首席巫师说，两个Malfoy都抬起头，首席清清喉咙。“对不起--Draco Malfoy先生。”

得意的表情立刻回到Draco脸上。“是，首席先生？”

“巫师法庭已经就你的诉讼得出了最终结论。我首先希望说，作为整个法庭成员的代表，这是一个非常艰难的决定。我们发现你父亲撤回他的经济支持和吸收你的信任基金的理由是极其丑陋和骇人听闻的。你对凤凰社的服务和对击败黑魔王的协助极其光荣，我们谁也不能更高兴的看到你和Potter先生在一起如此幸福。”

两个Malfoy的脸都拉了下来。Draco看起来要生病了，Lucius看起来非常愤怒。

“无论如何，法律是清晰明了的，”首席巫师继续说。“Malfoy家族的财富掌握在你父亲手上，直到他去世的时候。既然他选择剥夺你的继承权，切断你与Malfoy家族的所有联系，我恐怕巫师法庭不得不在此事项上许可他。因此，你将要么归还自案件提出以来任何购买的物品，要么向Malfoy先生支付全部支出。你也必须偿还所有借款。我们法庭曾衷心希望老Malfoy先生能在我们延迟宣判的时间里改变注意，但是没有。所以我们不得不宣布这个不幸的决定。我很抱歉，Malfoy先生，呃，年轻的--但是我们真的别无选择。法庭惟有赞同Lucius Malfoy先生。律师们可以协议商讨偿还条款。退庭。”

Draco从喉咙里发出一声微弱的，紧张的声音。他看向Harry，睁大眼睛满怀惊惶。

“没关系，亲爱的，”Harry说，他捏捏Draco的肩膀，吻着他的脸。

在房间另一侧，Lucius Malfoy站了起来，与他的律师握握手，以冷酷而满意的表情看着Draco。Harry回以一个最憎恨的表情，Lucius实际上后退一步，移开了目光。Draco坐着，目瞪口呆，盯着他面前的桌子。

Harry以前从未见过Draco表情如此崩溃。他跳过他们之间的隔栏，手臂环上Draco的肩膀。“来，亲爱的。我们回家。然后律师和我会照顾好一切。”

“Harry，我，我……”Draco哽咽着。睫毛上闪烁着泪光，抬头看着Harry。“穷了，我穷了，Harry。”

Harry温柔的把Draco从椅子里拉起来，小Malfoy紧紧的靠着他，嘴唇仍然不敢相信的张开着，眼睛仍然空白一片的盯着Harry的眼睛。

“不，亲爱的，你很好。我会照顾好一切。我们先带你回家，好吗？现在，振作起来，甜心。外面会有很多记者--”

“我现在不想见他们！”Draco呜咽着说。

Harry拍拍Draco的背拉近他。“是的，好的。但我们不能从这儿幻影显形；这儿有保护。我们必须先去大厅，好吗？”

Draco的手捂住脸。“我不能，Harry。我现在谁也不想看到。尤其不想在我父亲沾沾自喜到处宣扬的时候。请别逼我这么做。”

“好的，你在这儿等着，我会下去然后--”

“别留我一个人！”

Harry深深叹口气。“好，我们一起去，但让我先进中庭。你留在电梯里，直到我回来。我会确保他们不会骚扰你，好吗？”

Draco点点头，抽泣着。Harry再次吻了吻他的脑门。

“事情会好起来的，甜心。我会照顾好一切。”

“我很抱歉，Draco。我们已经尽力而为了，”律师说。Draco没有回答。

“好了，那么，我们先出去。”

仍然紧紧搂着Draco，Harry带头走向电梯。律师默默跟在后面。

··

中庭一片混乱，就像Harry想象的那样。到处都是拿着自动羽毛笔准备着的记者，摄影师期待的看着每一个人。至少Lucius Malfoy看来已经走了。

“该死，”电梯门打开时，Harry低声嘟哝着。在门完全打开前，他用魔杖点点门，再次关上了它。Draco搂着他的肩膀。

“Draco，你留在这儿，我马上回来。”

“Harry，我穷了。哦上帝，我现在不比一个Weasley好多少了。”他说。

“不，不，你很好，甜心，完美。比Weasley家强多了。现在等在这儿，我马上回来。”

勉强的，Draco退开了。Harry再次点点门，它们打开了。他走出去，封印了身后的门，给了人群一个凶猛的眼神。

“好了，你们，听着！Draco有一个非常难过的早晨，如果你们哪怕有一个人敢问他一个问题，或者试图照一张照片，我个人会诅咒你到下个星期。我们现在只要走出电梯，幻影显形回家。我们达成共识了吗？”

中庭里每个人都抱怨着，但Harry很高兴的看到所有的羽毛笔都落下了，相机也是。自从他击败黑魔王后，他就非常令人害怕和尊重。毕竟，没有人想惹他生气。

“谢谢你们，真的，”他说。他回到电梯，快活的也有点惊讶他的计划进行的如此顺利。然后，他听到了。胶卷在相机里转动的乎乎声。他急转过身。

“你们谁干的？”他咆哮着。

没有人承认。

“那么，很好！既然如此，我们走着瞧！”在任何人来得及抗议之前，Harry举起他的魔杖，一个字也没说就对房间里的每个人都施了身体束缚咒。

“混蛋，”他对着在他面前僵硬的人群说。他再次打开电梯门。“来，甜心，”他宠爱的对Draco说。

“Harry，你诅咒了他们全部？”Draco问，扫视着这一幕。

“呃，不能让他们打扰你，你先回家。我解除咒语马上回来。”

Draco给了Harry一个虚弱的微笑。“我爱你。”

Harry吻吻他的唇。“也爱你，现在去吧，真的，我立刻就到。”

Draco和律师消失了。Harry回头看着满屋子僵住的记者。

“我真应该就让你们保持这样！”他高吼着。但是最后，他解开了他们，匆匆回到Draco那里。

······

Harry出现在一场吼叫比赛之间。Lucius Malfoy和他的律师已经到了，开始宣布解决条款，而Draco和他的父亲就在他和Draco的公寓门口攻击对方。他们的言词非常激烈，以至于Harry只能听到某几个词--叛徒，屁眼儿，和男妓看起来是最常出现。他立刻站到Draco和Lucius之间。

“闭嘴！”他对着Lucius高吼。“我不管你赢了没有！你不能到这儿来对他这么说话，你明白我的意思？Draco，亲爱的，进去。我来对付他。你不用管。”

“谢谢你，Harry。”

“哦，现在你有伟大的Harry Potter替你战斗了。多么羞耻。我真希望我能把你的姓氏也剥夺掉，”Lucius冷笑说。

Harry的魔杖立刻顶到Lucius的喉咙。“我说闭嘴，你，”他咆哮着。

“没关系，Harry。但是我想我该让你处理这个，如果你不介意，我不能忍受看到他，”Draco嘶嘶的说。Harry很高兴听到Draco听起来又像他原来的自己了。

“我会控制一切。我已经习惯处理这种人渣了，你知道，”Harry回答。Lucius Malfoy扭动着嘴唇，但是什么也没说。

两个律师交换了忧虑的视线，而Draco消失在屋里，Harry放下了他的魔杖。

“也许我们应该尽快完成？”Malfoy的律师建议。

“好主意，”Harry回答。

·····

“为什么你不把他的内裤也拿走？”Harry怒吼着看着一队家养小精灵清空了Draco的衣橱。看来Lucius保留了过去一年里Draco送给他的每一张收据，要求归还Draco买的每一样东西。

“实际上，那儿有二十条……‘Calvin Klein拳击短裤’写在某个地方。我相信就是这些内裤，不是吗？”律师说，翻动着一页又一页的羊皮纸。Lucius得意的假笑着。

“哦，我肯定Potter先生完全清楚我儿子把他的内裤放在哪儿，”他懒洋洋的说，听起来相当愉快。

“你儿子？你就是这样做父亲的？你做的事卑鄙无耻，就我能说的，”Harry轻蔑的说。

“是，呃，既然你从来没有父亲，我们不该指望你懂得这种事，不是吗？我只是在教育Draco种瓜得瓜种豆得豆。”

Harry咆哮着对他说。“我向你保证，Draco学过的任何有价值的事都不是由你教他的，你这个肮脏的混蛋。”他看着律师们。“我去找Draco。你确保他们不会拿走任何不该拿走的东西。”

Harry旋风一样绕过每个人下了楼。“Draco？”他喊着。

“我在外面。”

Harry可以看到Draco站在阳台上，穿着Harry的旧牛仔裤和他的一件稍好的毛衣。Harry比Draco高两英寸，可能重二十磅，所以每件东西都有点大，让Draco看起来像个非常年轻的男孩。Draco赤着脚，抱着自己，想抵抗寒冷。Harry从沙发上抓起一条毯子，走出户外，站到Draco身后。他展开毯子，手臂环住金发男孩的肩头。

“你会冻僵的，”他说。“你的脚趾要冻掉了。你的鞋呢？”

“他们都拿走了。”

“别傻了。你总该有些鞋是在你父亲开始所有这些事前买的。”

Draco啧啧的说。“Potter，这事已经超过一年了。当然我没有那些旧鞋。”

Harry克制着不要大笑出来。“好，我们会给你买新的。”他拿出魔杖从楼上召来了他的一双旧袜子。“穿上它们。”

Draco再次啧啧的弯腰穿上袜子。“我拿什么钱来买新鞋？万一你没有听到，我现在破产了。一文不名，就像他们说的。字面意义上，我什么也没有了。”

Harry转过Draco面对着他。他俯身吻着他。“你有我，傻瓜。我当然不会让你光着身子不穿鞋的到处乱跑。首先，我不能忍受任何人对着你完美的身体留口水。如果你的脚粗糙了脏了，我就不能那么享受亲吻和抚摸它们了。所以别担心。我们会处理好的，好吗？”

Draco扭过身体面对着Harry，把他的脸埋在Harry胸口。

“我很抱歉宣判后这样崩溃了。我只是太震惊了。”

Harry抚摸着Draco的头发。“你有个很糟糕的早晨。你有权利崩溃一会儿。”

“我想我不得不去找份工作，”Draco咕哝着。

“我们晚点再担心这个。给你自己点时间再考虑考虑。还有，我只剩两个星期了，我们只有这么点时间在一起，我不想你每天去上班。”

Draco没有回答，但很快Harry的胸口就因为Draco的眼泪湿热了。Harry抬起Draco的下巴。“为什么要哭？”

“哦，Harry！不会有工作！你要去变成魁地奇巨星，我现在什么也不是！我没有钱，没有家庭，没有没有。为什么你还要一直跟我在一起？”

“因为我爱你，你这个傻瓜。”

“但是……”

“Draco，我从来没为你的钱爱过你，还有你该死的姓氏我觉得只会带来伤害。我知道你父亲这样做你也许很痛苦，但是对我来说，我不能更高兴了，因为那个混蛋永远的滚出了我们的生活。”

“真的？”

“是，现在别像个傻瓜，到这儿来。”Harry坐在长椅上，把Draco拖下来靠在他胸口。“我们真的会处理好所有事，所以别担心了。”

Draco扭头给了Harry一个飞快的吻。“我真的爱你。非常爱。就算有时候我忘记说了。没有你我一定会完全迷失。”

Harry笑着，紧紧抱了Draco一下。“我知道。”

··

在他们清空Draco的衣橱后，律师们再次把Harry召到楼上。Lucius Malfoy实际上计算出了Draco所有衣服的折旧律，算出了他儿子花的所有钱的利息，给了Harry一张帐单。

“告诉他，他有三十天来付我钱。利息会以天计算……你干什么？”

Harry在Lucius说话的时候暴风一样卷出房间。他手里拿着支票簿回来。他检查了帐单上的数字，写了一张支票，撕下来把它递给Lucius。

“给你，现在滚出我们的生活，永远不要再想伤害他。如果你敢，你就得先跨过我。我们都清楚了？”

终于，Lucius Malfoy看起来惊骇了。他显然没有想过Harry会付他钱。

“我想我儿子也许喜欢有机会还他自己的债。”

“他不再是你儿子了。现在在我把你扔出去之前该死的滚出去。”

Lucius拉紧他的斗篷，从鼻子下面瞪着Harry。“别威胁我，Potter。”

“这不是威胁，”Harry说，手抱在胸口，清楚的露出手里拿着的魔杖。

Lucius嗤笑一声。他谢谢了他的律师，幻影显形走了。Harry付了Draco律师的费用，送他们出去，迫不及待的回到Draco身边。

金发的美人儿依然坐在椅子上，Harry离开他的地方。他靠向前让Harry回到他身后的位子上充当靠垫。

“他已经走了？”Draco问。

“唔。都处理好了，我们再也不用跟他打交道了。”

Draco哼了一声。“我很惊讶他没有算我买的东西的折旧律和我花的钱的利息。”

Harry几乎噎住。“呃，是，他没那么做真不错。”

Draco叹口气，手放在Harry的手上，Harry的手搁在他的腹部。

“我很沮丧。我已经穷了两个小时，我不能忍受。人们是怎么这样生活的？”

“他们喝很多酒，”Harry建议说。他扭过脸颊沿着Draco的后脑移动，爱着Draco头发的柔软触感和他独一无二的Draco味道。“你闻起来总是很好，”他嘟哝着。他的嘴唇落在Draco脖子上，吻着他。

Draco低下头。“特种意大利香氛。准备想念它吧，”他嘟哝着。当Harry的舌头开始勾勒着他的耳朵时他闭上了眼睛。

“不，这不是你用的臭臭的古龙水，”Harry说。

Draco拍打着他的手。“是你。”

Draco把Harry的手往下推到他两腿之间。

“让我感觉更好，Harry，”他低声说。

“很高兴看到你没让变穷影响到你的性冲动，”Harry说，舔舐着Draco的耳朵，同时揉捏着他的欲望。

“我不想喝太多酒，所以我想我最好找到出别的方式来忽视我的沮丧。”

“好主意，”Harry说。他拉开Draco的裤子拉练，手滑了进去。“你没穿内裤，”Harry的声音粗哑的徘徊在Draco耳边。

“没有了，你的太大了。你的手冰凉，”Draco咕哝着说，扭头用他的嘴唇占领了Harry的。

Harry慢慢抚摸着Draco，照着Draco喜欢的方式。Draco扭动着抵着他。

“觉得好点了？”Harry问。

Draco热切的点着头。

“我们是要在阳台上做吗？”

Draco的眼睛猛地睁开。“为什么不？我现在是一个堕落的人。我毫无廉耻，也不想表现的好像有。还有，我们在毯子下面。”

“请告诉我你没想过去卖淫，毕竟现在你是个堕落的男人等等的。”Harry说，Draco把Harry的手从他裤子里拉出来，转过身看着他。

“我也许能挣很多加隆，”Draco指出。他把Harry的手推回到他的裤子，胳膊绕上Harry的脖子。

“你能的，你很英俊，而且非常，非常有天赋。”Harry把Draco拉进一个深深的吻。他自由的那只手拂过Draco的腰握住他的屁股。

“是，这是真的，但是你那么嫉妒，”Draco提醒Harry，在Harry的手里摇动着。

“也许我可以付钱给你，”Harry提议，加快了他来回抚摸的速度。

Draco咬着嘴唇，叹口气，头落在Harry肩上。

Harry尽可能拉下Draco的牛仔裤（他的牛仔裤，实际上），滑下椅子，背靠着它，Draco在他上方，直立晃动在Harry嘴边。领会到暗示，Draco靠向前。Harry紧紧的握住他的大腿，慢慢的，一寸一寸的，将他吮入他的嘴。

“该死，Harry，也许我应该付你钱。这太棒了，”Draco喘息着。他来回移动着他的胯部，照着Harry坚定的手推动他的频率。

Harry把Draco带到非常边缘的地方，然后退了出来。

“你想这么出来？”他问，唇上闪动着唾液和前液的光。

“不，我想你进入我，”Draco说。

Harry滑回他的位置，手臂环住Draco的背。用力一举，他从椅子上站起来，抱着Draco。Draco的腿自动缠上Harry的腰。

“我以为我们要在这儿做，”Draco喘息着说。

“我想在我们的床上要你，温暖又舒服，然后我可以把你撞击到下个星期，”Harry说。抱着Draco进了屋子走上楼。

Harry直接走向他们的床，温柔的让Draco躺在上面。他飞快的解决了Draco牛仔裤和他的外套。很快Draco就光溜溜的展露在他面前。

“该死，Draco，你太性感了。”

“那么快来，”Draco说，伸手抚摸着他自己。

Harry以一种远比他用在Draco身上粗暴得多的态度脱掉了自己的衣服。他压在他金发爱人的身上，吻他到不能呼吸，磨擦着他直到Draco呜咽。Harry把自己从金发男孩甜蜜的唇上拉开，沿着他的身体落下一连串湿润的吻，直到他大腿内侧一次温柔的吮吸。

“Harry，”Draco恳求着。

“抬起你的腿，”Harry说，推着Draco大腿抬起它们。

“润滑剂在哪儿？”

Harry靠向前，舔着Draco，从他的入口直到他疼痛欲望的顶端。他的眼睛锁定在呜咽的金发男孩的身上。

“就在这儿，”他咕哝着，回到Draco的舌浴上（插花，Oh，wicked）。

才几分钟，Draco就伸手抓住了Harry的头发，把他拖起来压住他。

“如果你不停下来，我就要爆炸了，”他对Harry咆哮着，腿缠住他爱人的腰。没有说一个字，Harry非常缓慢的进入Draco。

尽管他的保证，Harry也没有撞击Draco到下个星期。他极慢的移动着，嘴唇紧贴着Draco的唇，手指交缠着Draco的手，压在Draco身侧。他想让它持续，想汲取出他伴侣体内的最后一点欢愉。

“Harry……”Draco终于喘息着，他的声音里恳求的意味正是Harry训练自己等待的。Harry松开他们的手，推着Draco的腿直到他的背略微离开床垫。Harry更深的推进他。他的右手开始抚摸着Draco，终于开始在他金发爱人的体内冲刺。

“该死的是！”Draco喊着，他的眼睛翻上去直到它们最后闭上。他咬着他的下唇。他的头在枕上来回扭动着。Harry移动的更快。

“Draco……”Harry哀鸣着。他的头紧紧抵住Draco的锁骨，咬紧牙，想等着Draco先射出来，但是这没有用。Draco发出的声音，他在Harry的每一次冲刺时呜咽和呻吟的方式，他唇上甜蜜的汗珠，都太多了。Harry大声的呻吟着射了出来。

Draco看来不介意。他的头折向后，他紧紧的抵住Harry，让Harry欲望进入到最深。他的手加入Harry握住他自己的直立，他们一起挤压着他直到进入让地球都为之战栗的高潮。

“Oooohhhh fuuuucckkkkk Haaaarrrrrrryyyyy！”

这是一声会让爱尔兰女妖也感到骄傲的哭喊。

他们逐渐平静下来，手仍然交缠着握住Draco的欲望，Harry仍然在Draco体内推动，他们喘息着寻求更多空气。

“Merlin，”Harry低声说，吹开粘在Draco眼角的一缕头发。

“难以置信，”Draco喃喃的说。

他们安静的躺了一会，轻吻着对方，傻傻的笑着，就像他们在令人惊异的美妙性爱之后的习惯。最后，Harry翻身躺到Draco身边，把金发男孩拖进他的怀抱。Draco从他们脚边的床上拉起毯子，盖住他们俩，然后蜷缩在Harry胸口。

“感谢上帝是你买的床，”Draco说。

“是，否则我们就不得不在地板上做了。或者靠着墙，或者在浴室里，”Harry说。

“给我一秒钟恢复，”Draco大笑着，Harry舔着他的脖子。

“Harry？”

“唔？”

“你保证你不会离开我？”

Harry紧紧搂住Draco，雨点般的吻落在他脸上和头发上。

“永不，Malfoy，永不。”

Draco皱起脸，故作出厌恶的表情。“真的，Potter，没必要这么肉麻。”

Harry雨点般的吻再次落到Draco的脸上和头发上，到如今已经知道当金发男孩抗议什么的时候，真正的意思是他需要更多。Draco抱怨着拍打着Harry，但是Harry不得不注意到他偎依的更近，同时拉着毯子更紧的裹住他们。

“我要睡个午觉。宣判那么早就开始了，”Draco说。

“它是在十点半，一点也不早。”

“不是每个人都像你似的天刚亮就起来了。”

“你最好习惯它，我想不出什么工作能让他们的雇员到午餐的时候才到。”

Draco扭头怒视着Harry。“你说工作的事可以等的。”

“等着开始上班，是。但是你现在应该开始找了。有时候要花点时间。你不能等到我走了才开始找工作。”

Draco噘着嘴从Harry身边退开。“我不想讨论你的离开。我要睡午觉。”

Harry吻吻他的脸。“好，懒骨头。我会在楼下，等你决定起床。也许我今晚会给你做晚餐。”

Draco朦胧的微笑着，偎依着被子。Harry站起来把他裹好。

“爱你，小混蛋。”

Draco的微笑没有动摇。“你也是，大傻瓜。”

···

Harry温柔的摇了摇Draco。

“起床了，Draco。有人等着见你，”他说。

Draco的脑袋埋在枕头里。“告诉他们走。”

“你确定？”

“是，我确定！”传来恼怒的回答。

“好，我会告诉他们。但是他们带了一整个架子的设计师服饰在起居室里。都是你喜欢的--Gucci，Dior，Calvin Klein……他们说他们是被某个匿名人士派来的。你可以买下任何你想要的。”

Draco把枕头扔到地上，甩开毯子。“真的？”

“是，真的。”

Draco站了起来，立刻记起他之前在床上做了什么。他从头粘乎到脚。“呃！我需要洗个澡。但是我会很快！告诉他们哪儿也别去！！！”

Harry大笑着看着Draco消失到浴室里。“那么大概一个小时？”

“滚开，Potter！二十分钟，立刻！”

Harry只是摇摇头，回到楼下。

··

两个小时以后，Draco还在试穿衣服，而Harry坐在沙发上看着。

“你喜欢这件吗，Harry？”Draco问，扭转身打量着。

“你看起来很好，Malfoy先生，”店员说。他是个年轻的小伙子，相当好看。他一直盯着Draco，用各种借口碰着他，抚平Draco的衬衣胸口，拉直裤子臀部，整个下午。

Harry受够了。

“到那儿去，让我从远处看看，”Harry回答，指着屋子另一头。Draco漫步走了过去。

Harry转头看着店员，无声的施了一个静音咒。

“你知道我通常不被允许和他一起去买东西吗？”Harry以一种低沉残酷的声音问那店员。

“呃，不，阁下，Potter先生，阁下，我不知道。”

“唔，好吧，是真的。他害怕我会控制不住我的脾气，而我可能对任何放荡的随便碰他的商店男孩用不可饶恕咒。”Harry打量着，而店员的眼睛瞪大了。

“Harry！你在看吗？”Draco喊着，手搁在屁股上。“我已经在这儿站了足有三十秒了，”

Harry最后瞪了那店员一眼，静静的收起咒语。“当然我在看。你英俊非凡。”

Draco微笑着走向Harry，店员紧张的移开目光。

··

一个小时以后，Draco努力的把东西分成了“是”，“不”和“也许”三堆。“是”的那堆高高耸起，“也许”的那堆摇摇欲坠，只有一件在“不”的那堆里，一条黄色的围巾，让Draco看起来像生病了。

“我真的不能决定，”Draco抱怨着，拿着一件厚厚的羊绒毛衣。他除了Harry一条松松垮垮的内裤之外什么也没穿。店员尽责的看着天花板。

在购物这事上，Harry不是最有耐心的人。他通常是抓起几件东西买下来。Draco有点逼疯了他。

“你真的喜欢所有这些？”他问。

“呃，是的，除了那条可怕的围巾，而且我衣橱里什么也不剩了，你知道。”

“好，”Harry挥挥胳膊。“全买下。”

Draco喘息着。“Harry！这不对！我不能利用某人的慷慨。我甚至不知道他是谁。当然，也许是我母亲--”

“是我，你这傻瓜。现在赶快挑几件穿上。我们还要去Malkin夫人的店。”

Draco张大嘴。“不，Harry，我不能让你……”

“我们都买下，除了那条可怕的围巾，”Harry对店员重复。

“是，先生，”店员回答，他拿起一个列着所有他带来的东西的笔记本。“我该给你开帐单，还是现在就付清？”

“我给你写张支票。Draco，别拉着下巴站在那儿。穿好衣服。Malkin夫人在等你！我告诉她今天下午我们需要给你定一整套新的袍子，而且我--”

Draco冲向Harry，胳膊环住他的脖子，腿缠上他的腰，给了他一个重重的吻。店员彻底转过身背对他们。

“我会还你的，”Draco退开说。“一等我找到工作，但是真的，所有这些东西花太多钱了，我永远也还不清。”

“把它当作你今后十年的生日礼物。”

Draco噘起嘴。“生日不行，Harry！我爱我的生日，而礼物是最好的部分！圣诞节怎么样？”

Harry大笑起来，Draco跳回地上。“好，圣诞节。被宠坏了的小混蛋。”

Draco再次抱住Harry。“你是世界上最好的男朋友。”

Harry叹口气耸耸肩，“我知道，我完美无缺。”

“你真的是，”Draco咕哝着，他松开Harry开始挑着他的新衣服，好像圣诞节已经到了。Harry招来了他的支票簿。

··

他们直到晚上十点才回家，Draco的衣服全买好之后，他们到了麻瓜伦敦去吃晚饭。他们拎满了大包小包，因为Draco不仅买了新袍子，还有新的内裤，鞋子，袜子和他能想到的所有其他东西。

“Harry，我现在是你契约奴隶了。我再干三十年的才能还清你的债。”

“你不该有这么昂贵的品味，”Harry回答，他走进厨房，离开了Draco的视线。

Draco从包里拉出他的新内裤穿上，然后是他的袜子。

“我在Malkin夫人店里时你去哪儿了？”他对Harry喊着。

“高品质魁地奇店。”

“为什么？你现在能免费得到所有东西了！你被火弩箭赞助了，你这个傻瓜！我希望你什么也没买。”

“没，我只是想到处看看。”

Harry走出厨房，拿着两杯香槟。

“哦！我的最爱！我必须说，Harry，你确实成功的把这天给扭过来了。我一点也不沮丧了。我们庆祝什么？”

Harry把一个杯子递给Draco，另一个放在咖啡桌上。Draco喝了一口，Harry专注的看着他。

“有什么不对吗？”Draco问。Harry伸手从Draco手上拿过香槟，把它放在咖啡桌上，但是什么也没说。

“Harry？”

Harry 在Draco身边坐下。闪电般的速度，他捧住Draco的脸深深的吻了他。

Draco因为Harry的沉默和突如其来的行动吃了一惊，但是他更吃惊有什么坚硬的金属的东西从Harry的舌头滑进他嘴里。Harry退开身，仍然盯着Draco。Draco把那东西吐到他手心里。

它是一个铂金的戒指，小小的钻石环绕着它就像星星。

“这是什么？”Draco低声说，他的胃疯狂的扇动着。他完全知道这是什么。

“它是个订婚戒指，”Harry回答。

“但是没人求我嫁给他们。”

Harry单膝跪在沙发边，他从Draco手里拿过戒指，滑进他的手指。

“你愿--”

Draco落到了他身上，他们一起滚倒在地板上。他吻着Harry直到喘不过气来。

“是，当然我愿意，”Draco说。

“Yesssss！”Harry说，得意的在Draco脑边挥动着拳头，再次吻了他。

Draco重重的压在Harry胸口。他伸手从桌上拿过他的香槟喝了一口。

“但是Harry，为什么现在？”

“呃，你看来很担心我会离开你，所以现在你知道我不会了。你可以跟我一起旅行，我们不用再分开了。而且，你需要一份工作。”

“工作？你到底在说什么？”

“我给你一份工作。和嫁给我一起。”

“哦？是什么？”

“魁地奇太太。”

Draco愤怒的坐起来。“什么？”他咆哮着。

“你很美，年轻而且是金发。你完美的适合这个位子。你要做的全部事就是让我在这儿那儿的和你做爱，挡开那些球迷，美美的挂在我胳膊里。你甚至不用早起。瞧？你异乎寻常的适合所有这些条件。”

“除了我是个男人而且还有大脑！而且三十年后，当你所有魁地奇队友都还穿着紧身制服T恤，像Ludo Bagman一样腆着肚子，追求着年轻模特，换掉他们胳膊里的旧魁地奇太太的时候，我还会在你身边！不过至少我会好看些！”

“我们会看看你上了年纪怎么样，”Harry取笑说。他把Draco拉下来再次吻着他。

“看看我上了年纪，我问你，”Draco说，他放下香槟，立刻开始解Harry的裤子。“我只会越来越好。”

“我知道你会。所以我想把我的余生和你一起度过。因为每一天都会比头一天更好。而现在，既然Lucius和你断绝了关系，我再也不用担心和你父母尴尬的圣诞晚餐。或者给你买今后十年的圣诞礼物。”

Draco的手握住了Harry迅速坚硬起来的欲望。

“哦，不。这个部分现在改变了。我认为今天是我薪水的额外福利。”他温柔的挤压着Harry的欲望。

Harry颤抖着。“好，听起来不错。不要停。”

Draco温柔的吻着他的唇。“别担心。我永远不会停，Harry。”

Harry的拇指抚摸着Draco的脸颊。

“我也是。”


End file.
